


A Proposal Of Sorts

by Liepik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a sappy fuck, Did I mention fluff?, Dipper is an anxious bean, Fluff, It's okay honey, M/M, Mabel is a Good Sister, Poor anxiety bean, fluff and like a touch of angst but not even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepik/pseuds/Liepik
Summary: This was a bad idea.A pair of sneakers restlessly pace back and forth across aged hardwood, their wearer hardly mindful of a set of eyes looking up every so often to follow his movements.Well, no, no, hold on a minute. He had gone over this already. It was fine. They had talked about it.A sudden stop, and then a pivot had the second occupant’s eyes rolling to the side as she continued her wooly endeavors.No, wait, it was a really bad idea. What if he got offended? After all, the brunette had already taken this long to come to a decision. Would it really be that farfetched to be met with derision after such a long wait? What if he laughed? Oh. Oh no. He didn’t think he’d be able to stomach a reaction such as that. He’d die on the spot. That would be it, oh they’d have to erect a grave-“You’re stalling.”





	A Proposal Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this over like, a handful of hours and I'm not even particularly proud of it, but it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Also since the formatting wasn't kept exactly, there were certain lines that should have had italics for emphasis and might come across a bit weird now but, eh. i won't worry about it too much  
> At any rate, I actually wrote this as sort of a response (but not actually) to a fic I read recently called "Birthdays" by Ghara2. It was basically the opposite of this in that it was miserable and made me feel bad (though I really enjoyed it and it's worth reading, but only if you're willing to gross-cry) so here's immortality done not sad, eyyy.

This was a bad idea.

A pair of sneakers restlessly pace back and forth across aged hardwood, their wearer hardly mindful of a set of eyes looking up every so often to follow his movements. 

Well, no, no, hold on a minute. He had gone over this already. It was fine. They had talked about it.

A sudden stop, and then a pivot had the second occupant’s eyes rolling to the side as she continued her wooly endeavors. 

No, wait, it was a really bad idea. What if he got offended? After all, the brunette had already taken this long to come to a decision. Would it really be that farfetched to be met with derision after such a long wait? What if he laughed? Oh. Oh no. He didn’t think he’d be able to stomach a reaction such as that. He’d die on the spot. That would be it, oh they’d have to erect a grave-

“You’re stalling.” 

The brunette halted in his dogged pacing instantly, just barely managing to keep from jumping in surprise at the sudden sound of his sister’s voice.  
The female Pines was seated on her comforter, knitting needles in hand as she set her current project down next to her. She had taken up residence in Ford’s old room so that she and her twin would each have some privacy as they grew older, but her brother seemed to get it in his head in this very moment that mumbling frantically and pacing for a straight twenty minutes was conducive to knitting a sweater. 

Turns out it was distracting. 

“You. Are. S-t-a-l-l-i-n-g” The girl emphasized slowly at the end, pointing a single knitting needle at him accusingly as the boy in front of her sputtered. At seeing the genuine anxiety swimming in his eyes and causing his face to scrunch unflatteringly, she took some pity on him and softened her gaze.

“Dipper, we went over this. Many times. Bill is not going to hate you, and I don’t know why you think he will. Hell, he’ll be over the moon. Or maybe he’ll destroy it. Really it’s a tossup.” 

A pathetic whimper escapes the male in response to her poor attempt at lightening the mood and she softly sighs. “C’mere, Dip.” She pats the spot next to her, and as he solemnly lumbers over like a man consigned to death, she throws an arm over his shoulder to hunker him down close to her side. Her head gently tips to the side to bump against his crown of curls, attempting to coax him into divulging just what exactly had his stomach twisting itself as though there were agitated serpents in place of innards. 

“Why don’tcha tell ‘ole Mabel here what the malfunction is, dearest bro?” A smile full of braces follows the remark that Mabel tries to hold, but the increasing air of gloom dancing around her brother dampens it to the point her lips flat line. 

Alright. Time to nip this in the bud before it festered, she thought. She was almost certain where the nerves were coming from.

She took the arm that was lying comfortably across Dipper’s shoulders and raised her finger to poke at his cheek. “You do realize you are the least likely candidate that Bill would ever tire of, right? I mean, I’ll cut to the chase, he loves you. You love him. The guy wants nothing more than to be with you. Constantly. All the time. It’s a beautiful thing, Dipper. You should em-brace it. Haha, get it?” The female twin flicked at her brother’s hat playfully as she grinned at him, mouth full of gleaming metal and all. 

Despite the silly pun, Dipper’s face still flushed in embarrassment at the mention of the demon’s affection for him. Of course, those seemed like reasonable claims to make. Of course. They were very reasonable. Very true and probably very reasonable, totally realistic claims to make and-

“Gods, Dipper, give those gears of yours a break for a second. Stop thinking in circles and go tell him already!” The twin said in exasperated laughter, slapping his back encouragingly, though perhaps too hard seeing as his face broke into a wince. 

Her hand rubbed a few circles into his back in apology and she glanced at him, her lips parting and sound leaving them a few seconds later as she deliberated briefly. “You know…you won’t be getting any younger.”  
It was this comment that rung true the most, and Dipper’s face immediately sobered up. Tilting his head to look at his sister, his eyes earnestly searching her own, the brunette finds nothing but encouragement and understanding in her warm, brown eyes. 

When Dipper had approached her two months back, nearly crippled with apprehension and dreading what she might think, what she might say to what had been plaguing him, it had brought immense relief to them both that they had consolidated their thoughts in a matter of a few hours. Their conversation had proved cathartic, and enlightening as to what would make the younger twin happiest in his life. No embittered words of betrayal had been spat, and what Dipper had thought would ultimately lead to horrid silence ended up burgeoning into a fruitful deluge of support and excitement. It had been a momentous decision. It would be a momentous decision.

Mabel’s smile furled into one of contentment and acceptance, her eyes closing for a brief moment before she opened them and took both her brother’s shoulders in her hands, turning him towards her fully. Her grip was firm, but not overbearing, her words coming out gently and reassuringly from her lips. Dipper’s eyes remained fixed on hers as she spoke with conviction. 

“Nothing would make me happier than seeing the two of you happy. You deserve this. Both of you deserve this.” The female twin quirked a smile and finished with, “Dare I say, you complement each other better than glitter and sweaters.”

This got a small laugh out of Dipper, Mabel chalking up another win on the ‘I-managed-to-curb-my-bro’s-anxiety’ board in her head.

The twins exchanged a few playful shoves, Mabel prodding Dipper in the side until he got up, a few more laughs escaping him as she beamed at him. She leaned back on one arm, using the other to shoo her brother away with a faux dismissive wave. “Go on, git! To the kitchen! Go make merry, I’ve got celebratory sweaters to knit!” 

Dipper snorted and shook his head at his sister’s antics, but acquiesced nonetheless, throwing a small wave towards her as he walked out.  
It was a short walk to the kitchen, but somehow fate would have it that in that short distance, Dipper’s nerves flared up once again, prickles of heat licking at his insides. Gods, what was wrong with him? This should not be as nerve-wracking as it was. It was just a few words. A few words that would decide the rest of his life. A few tiny words. That would make or break them dear lord-

He was getting ready to dry heave when a sudden loud snapping sound, he realized they were Bill’s fingers, stole his attention and halted his panicked inner diatribe. Looking up, he squeaked in surprise when a single golden eye bore right into him, a shark-toothed grin splitting across sharp features as none other than the devil himself invaded his personal space and made him want to do many things in that moment. Kiss him. Cry. Throw up. Fuck he was nervous. 

“Well hey there Pine Tree, fancy meeting you here in your own house!” The blonde patted Dipper’s cheek with a sauced-up spatula and tutted. You’re looking paler than normal, kid. Sit, I’m making human food!” At the mention of food, Dipper snapped out of his trance and looked over at the stove, wrinkling his nose at his lover’s questionable concoction bubbling over on the stove.  
“Bill, it smells like burnt beef and poor choices” The brunette belatedly noticed his cheek was wet and wiped the spot of sauce off with a wary expression. 

The dream demon took no offense and even giggled, twirling the spatula in between his fingers, little droplets of sauce speckling the counter and floor as they flew off the cooking apparatus. “Well that’s a funny thing to point out, considering I haven’t used any meat.”

If Dipper’s nerves hadn’t been preventing him from wanting to consume anything even close to food before, the ambiguity held in that sentence alone about Bill’s experimentation in the kitchen would have handled it just fine. Why did he and Mabel let him have free reign of the kitchen again? Well, no matter. It’s not as though the food would be the catalyst in that he’d be much more adept at throwing up due to his own hang-ups. Right. The question. He came in here to ask it. Yes. 

Before the brunette could spiral down into another rabbit hole full of more worries, Bill’s voice broke through the dredges of his mind from the other side of the room, inquisitive and laced with the barest hints of concern.

“W-what? I uh, didn’t… um, hear you. Sorry.” Dipper sheepishly rubbed at his arm, choosing to grip it to have something to hold onto. To ground himself. 

Of course, Bill’s eye narrowed in on the death grip he had on the appendage, setting the spatula down on the countertop and slowly walking towards him until he was about a foot away from Dipper. The brunette stayed rooted to the spot, eyes downcast and the bill of his hat shielding them as he looked at the ground intently.

Bill observed the closed-off posture of his little brunette, not appreciating the nervous aura he was giving off and seeking to change it. Whatever, or whomever, was ailing him was going to be swiftly dealt with.

“Pine Tree, look at me.” 

Perhaps Dipper had taken longer than Bill would have liked to respond, because he felt thin, gloved fingers gently gripping his chin and lifting his gaze up to a stunning honeyed iris. Just the sight of that eye calmed the churning in Dipper’s stomach just enough for him to gather his thoughts. 

It would be okay. He could do this.

In an uncharacteristic feat, Bill’s expression shifted into one of serenity, a sort of calm. It certainly wasn’t the norm, for Bill was much more likely to adopt chaotic visages, but the demon sensed his Pine Tree’s anxiety in the moment and would not revel in further nervousness from the brunette. Especially since he wasn’t the one causing it, or at least, he didn’t think so. 

Just as Bill was about to open his mouth again to prompt Dipper into telling him what was bothering him, the boy heaved a shaking sigh and stared straight at Bill, the stunning mocha hues rendering him mute. There was a sort of conviction in those eyes that had his chest tighten briefly, as if the weight of that gaze was an anvil that couldn’t be avoided. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

Before Dipper lost his nerve, he forced his vocal chords to act in his favor and his lungs to cooperate with him, words suddenly leaving his mouth in a wavering stream.  
“Bill. I…I care about you a-a lot. And, and despite us starting off pretty, uh, r-rocky, I can’t say that I haven’t enjoyed all of our…our time together,” the brunette licks his lips nervously and continues, keeping up the eye contact and trembling slightly, “because I really have enjoyed it. You…you push my boundaries, but it’s always ended up making me better because of it. You have my best interest in mind i-it would seem. You’ve made me f-feel things I didn’t think I was capable of. You’re probably the most egotistical being I’ve ever met, but…” And Dipper lets out a breathy, albeit nervous chuckle. “fuck if I don’t love you.”

Bill had been silent thus far, unwilling to break the spell his sapling had woven between them, curious to see where this was headed. He would never admit it to himself, but a mounting pressure was building up inside him, bubbling under the surface much like the unfortunate substance he had boiling on the stovetop. It was coming to a head and he was sure of one thing. 

There was a certain level of anticipation blooming within him, one that was making him 

nervous.

Dipper’s trembling had increased throughout his speech, but he was so close. So close to divulging his desires. Just this last, little-

“Bill, believe me when I say this. And I…I don’t say it lightly,” His lips quiver and he almost loses the nerve to even look the demon in the eye, but his determination gives him a final shove and pushes him towards an end, the words tumbling out.

“I want to spend the rest of my existence with you, I want to have the opportunity to make you happy, to be happy. It doesn’t matter what we do for the rest of our days because as long as I’m with you I’m happy, Bill, and, and I know you asked me this a long time ago but I’m ready, Bill. Make me…

Make me immortal. If ever I were to simply be until some grand end, I, I would love for it, need it to be with you so…so. Bill Cipher, I want to be someone who can be there for you. I want to be that for you.” One last steadying breath. “I want to be immortal. With you.”

…

…

 

Silence. 

 

It blanketed the air, freezing the very time and space in which the two resided in. The ever-present creaks of the old shack seemed to have ceased creaking. The wooded noises from the outside hushed, as if the fauna and flora felt the need to punctuate such an outpouring of feeling with pointed quiet. 

Dipper quickly ducked his head, flaming blush burning up his skin and blood roaring in his ears as the fear from earlier rocked into him with such a force he felt he’d fall over in a faint if he moved even an inch. His legs wobbled and he resisted the urge to throw up. 

This was a mistake. He knew it. Bill was going to laugh him out of existence and he’d be only too grateful for it.

Stupid. Stupid StupidstupidstupidyouidiotyoumonumentalIDIOT…!

 

“Dipper” The brunette slowly lifted his head at the rare use of his name to find that the object of his affection wasn’t glaring at him with scorn, nor fighting back cackles at his grand admission. He looked, well he looked bewildered for one. Astonished. So many feelings flashing across his face in rapid succession that they were hard to keep up with. Though most prominent of all he’d argue, was the look of pure reverence lighting him up from the inside out. 

Dipper hadn’t noticed they’d moved until he felt his back press lightly against the flat surface of the fridge, both of Bill’s arms on either side of his face as the blonde cupped his cheeks in a gentle cradle. The demon leant in until his nose just about brushed Dipper’s own rosy button, their breath intermingling and eyes once again locked onto each other.  
“Did you mean it?” was breathed out in a whisper, and all Dipper could manage was the faintest of nods before he was literally swept off his feet.

Dipper felt lighter than air, goodness he felt breezy, even! Actually it was pretty airy all of a sudden. He was falling, too.

Wait.

He was falling, he was falling through the air, what the fuck?! 

Dipper suddenly let loose a scream as his body, far above the dense copse of trees of the Gravity Falls forest below him, hurdled towards the earth. Before he could even go into proper panic mode, a certain top hat-wearing, blonde demon with a manic, thousand-watt, face-splitting grin appeared straight under him, falling parallel to his own body (though he was decidedly more laid back about the ordeal, the bastard), though his limbs weren’t flailing and he wasn’t screaming bloody murder. 

“Bill?! What the hell?!” 

Dipper’s wildly spastic body was suddenly crushed to a broad chest, arms wrapping around him securely, one hand snaking into his hair to cradle his head as the other locked firmly around his waist. The air flow around them appeared to lessen, though Bill’s locks were still fluttering all about him as they continued their descent, a free fall from the heavens. 

Bill was alight with pure, unadulterated bliss as he held the brunette close to him, gazing into his doe eyes and unable to hold back the absolutely gleeful laughter bubbling up from within him, so he let it out. He threw his head back and let loose his utter joy. It wasn’t the usual smarmy chuckle or unhinged howling, but laughter in its purest form. The laughter of one who was perhaps accosted by puppies, wriggling balls of fluff excitedly licking at one’s face until one could do nothing but succumb to such happiness, such gaiety.

Dipper stared bemusedly at his lover, taken in by the sound of Bill’s genuine laughter and getting caught up in it himself, smile overtaking him and giggles bursting out of him as Bill brought his face in close to nuzzle his cheek, pecking him with kisses as the demon’s hair, eye and ensemble flashed pink every now and again.

The ground was steadily approaching and for just a moment Dipper feared that Bill would simply let them crash into the earth, though he realized that was an unfounded fear, for the last hundred feet or so had them practically floating, light as feathers, until the demon and his lover touched down on the springy grass of some hilltop. The latter let out a soft ‘oomph’ at the loss of velocity, finally staring down at his still-beaming lover with a soft smile of his own.

Dipper felt exhilarated, and he let out a sound of surprise that was quickly swallowed up as Bill surged up to claim his lips in a searing kiss, the blonde’s hands coming up to comb through his curls and his legs wrapping around the brunette to keep him locked in place.

Not that Dipper wanted to go anywhere. 

Dipper’s eyes shut in bliss as he let Bill’s tongue enter his mouth, the slick appendage rubbing his own and slipping into every crevice it could. Dipper let out slight moans as they continued like that for some indeterminate amount of time, resurfacing for air and panting, face aglow with an attractive pink flush as Bill licked his lips, reveling in the sweet vanilla and coffee that his Pine Tree always tasted of.

The demon slid his hands out of the brunette’s hair, only to then grasp both of Dipper’s hands in his, interlacing their fingers together as he brought the hand closest to him to his mouth, gracing the knuckles there with chaste kisses as he adoringly looked on the embarrassed brunette’s visage.

“You have made me,” he places a kiss on Dipper’s knuckles once again “the happiest being,” another kiss, this one wet and lingering atop his hand “in the whole entirety of this dimension.”

Dipper doesn’t know what to even respond to this with, so he opts instead to mumble out a weak, “Y-You’re very, ah, pink, Bill.”

The demon purrs and licks a stripe up the side of the boy’s neck, chuckling at the whine it produces and replies slyly. “And you’re quite red, sapling. It’s very fitting.”  
Dipper huffs in feigned annoyance, not able to suppress a smile. 

Just as Dipper is about to reply, his position from atop the demon is suddenly flipped and he finds himself splayed out on the grass, Bill’s form glowing above him from the combination of fading daylight providing a natural backdrop, his pinkening countenance and the sheer exuberance of being granted such a gift in the form of a teenage boy with star-kissed skin exuding off of him. 

The boy is even more taken aback when Bill springs up from his previous position of hovering over him, throws his arms out and starts twirling about; spinning.  
Bill cipher was spinning. Like a school child at recess. 

The peculiarity of it was enough to startle Dipper into more laughter, though he was soon shocked out of it when the whole of the forest below the grassy knoll suddenly erupted into a conflagration of cerulean flame.

“Oh my god, Bill! You can’t set the forest on fire!” Dipper scrambled up onto his legs as Bill bounded up to him and gripped his hands firmly, pulling him into the demon’s chest as they took up an odd iteration of the waltz. 

“Care to dance, Pine Tree?” 

The demon dipped him low suddenly, his fringe falling away from the asterism on his forehead and his hat dangerously close to falling off. From the brunette’s position he was able to see the flames dancing higher and higher, climbing to the very skyline. “Bill, you can’t burn everything down, the-!”

Dipper is pulled back up and right into Bill’s awaiting lips, stealing away his protests for a moment before the blonde releases him, though still keeps his arms locked around him “Relax, darling. It’s of the same fire I use for my deals. Completely harmless.”

As dubious as that seemed, the acrid smell of burning wood never did reach the brunette’s nose. And there weren’t any horrid screams of fleeing forest dwellers. He wrinkled his nose, narrowing his eyes and bopping the demon on the nose, causing the blonde’s eyes to crinkle with amusement. “Harmless my ass”

Cipher’s answering grin was enough to lead Dipper to let out a suffering sigh. Dick.

After the fire finally died down, the two of them swayed back and forth in place for a few minutes, Dipper’s hands resting against Bill’s chest, head tucked underneath his chin, the blonde’s chin nesting atop his head with his arms loosely wrapped around Dipper’s waist. The demon was humming to himself quietly, nuzzling into the fluffy mess that was his beloved’s hair when he heard Dipper speak up, though the brunette was reluctant to break the atmosphere.

“I think we should be heading back, don’t you?”

Bill hummed in thought, further snuffling into the plentiful curls, mumbling in resigned agreement when Dipper playfully swatted at him.

Dipper laughed at the pout gracing the demon’s features, but all too suddenly a brazen grin stretched itself across his lips, and before Dipper could even protest he was scooped up bridal style, once again feeling air hurtling past him.

Though this time he wasn’t falling through an open sky, but blinking owlishly as he noticed Bill had teleported them straight into the shack’s kitchen, his sister pausing midway through lifting a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth as she stared at the two new additions. 

Dipper was placed gently onto his feet, Bill placing a swift kiss to his cheek before hyperactively flinging himself at Mabel, the slightly older twin being swept up in a bone-crushing hug as Bill laughed heartily.

“Shooting Star! You made dinner!”

The female laughed along with the excitable demon, patting his arm and giving him a thumbs up. “I did! Cause, well, whatever you made was definitely not edible, so I made some pasta ‘n sauce. Good ‘ole pasketti!”

Dipper stuck his hands in his pockets and chuckled at the goings on. Bill was animatedly describing how he’d set fire to the sky, a slight exaggeration, but his sister was absorbing it all with rapt attention, the two of them bantering back and forth in good spirits. Finally, Bill had let go of Mabel at her behest, the girl smirking at Dipper before shooting the same smirk towards Bill. Dipper blushed at the implication, but let her have her fun regardless.

“Sooo, you guys seem really happy. Do tell, do tell.” 

Bill’s expression softened for the nth time that day, looking upon Dipper with all the affection he was able to hold, and he was full to bursting. 

Dipper slowly made his way over, shoulder bumping into Bill’s side as he flushed and decidedly didn’t look at the other two, one gaze searing him to the bone as the other mirthfully beamed.  
He mumbled out a rushed recap, flush reaching his ears as Bill slung an arm around him, pulling him closer as Mabel let out a squeal to rival any of her pigs’.

“We gotta celebrate! Bring out the Mabel juice! The champagne! Or wine or whatever!” 

Bill let go of Dipper and bowed lowly to them both. “Why Shooting Star, I couldn’t agree more!”

And with that Bill set to work.

Suddenly the air was buzzing with magic, a frothing fountain of rich, red wine spewing forth like a geyser from the sink, the smell of fermented grapes making the air heady with aroma. The newly installed dish washer (which housed Bill’s earlier downed crockery) suddenly flew open, a cascade of wispy suds mounting and making its way across the floor, blanketing the kitchen in a surreal bubbly utopia, stray bubbles meandering through the air and catching the purple hues of the wine fountain, creating a lustrous sight. Music poured in through the living area to the kitchen, upbeat and jazzy, a television station existing purely to play brassy beats likely the source, since any and all radios in the house were either broken or missing at the moment. 

Mabel cackled in delight as she witnessed the clamor, whooping when food from the fridge started rolling out of it and up to the counters all on their own.

Dipper stared in complete awe as he watched everything unfold before him, the music playing across his ears, bubbles floating past his head and the occasional wine droplet falling onto his skin, the spray from the makeshift sink ‘fountain’ somehow leaving a rainbow behind.

He found himself wondering just how jubilant an event this would become, Bill answering his musings with a prompt smooch, delighting in the fact Dipper threw himself into the kiss just as fervently. Mabel cheered in the background as she scooped up handfuls of bubbles and deposited them onto whomever was closer to her in the moment.

The three of them broke out into an all-out bubble/wine free for all afterwards, raucous laughter and shrieks filling the shack to the brim with gaiety.

***

The night air was still outside the shack, the moon hung high in the ebony firmament above, casting her gaze upon the earth with watchful celestial light. Dipper sighed in contentment as he felt his lover’s nimble fingers lightly trace circles into his hip. The brunette shifted slightly so that he’d be facing Bill, though he did enjoy the warmth that seeped into his back from the golden-haired man. The demon was practically a furnace. 

They had been enjoying each other, and Dipper certainly carried the marks to attest to it, but after a while it had tired Bill’s poor human out. Not that he’d complain though. Dipper’s half-lidded eyes and sleepy pillow murmurings were just as appreciated as his mewls and pleasured twitches. There were so many lovely facets his sapling held that it was a delight whenever one reared its head.

“-t hurt?” 

Bill blinked and stared down at his Pine Tree, smirking apologetically and pulling him closer, entangling their legs together and urging Dipper to repeat himself.

The sleepy brunette yawned quietly, Bill cooing as Dipper once again asked his question, looking at him expectantly, tired as he was.

“The ritual. Uh, you mentioned it when you first brought up immortality. Will it…hurt?” Dipper practically tapered off at the end, eyelids fluttering and another yawn forcing his mouth open and causing his jaw to pop.  
Bill pursed his lips and hummed briefly, placing a soft kiss to Dipper’s forehead. “Well, I won’t sugar coat it, sugar pine. It’s not going to feel great. You’ll probably be feeling extremely sore for a few weeks, but you’ll adjust eventually.” 

A soft sigh pushes its way out of Dipper’s plush lips and he cuddles closer to the demon, though his brows do furrow. “Mn. Weeks, huh? Thas’not good, but…we’re going to be together so, it’sa bit a pain for...

for a good rest of eternity. I think that sounds real good, yeah?”

It was clear Dipper was slowly fading from wakefulness and into Bill's own domain, so with a peck to the lips and a slight chuckle, Bill presses Dipper as close as he can to his chest and pulls up the blanket over them. He makes sure to tuck Pine Tree in snugly so the brunette remains warm throughout the night.

“Yeah, Pine Tree. It sounds wonderful.” And with a fond smile and a promise to himself that he’d give Dipper more details about his imminent transformation in the morning, the blonde snuggled up to the boy with a whispered breath of love against his temple, letting his eyes close, and finally falling still, spinning dreams for the human he’d spend the rest of eternity with.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I don't normally seek out fluff because I'm a self-flagellating, self-deprecating angst machine who likes to make herself cry, I felt compelled to write it, lmao. The boys just need to be happy sometimes, alright? Yeah. I was also listening to "No Worries" from pogo like, the entire time I wrote this silly thing, so if you're interested there's that. 
> 
> Anyway leave me a comment or some criticism if you're feeling it.
> 
> I've got a tumblr (fitting-user-not-found) if you'd like to chat. Bah bye.


End file.
